


Sotto la neve

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il tre è il simbolo della conciliazione.<br/>Tre volte sei dovuto cadere Bruce Wayne, per risorgere.<br/>Tre volte, per camminare ancora.<br/>Tre volte, per imparare ad amare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto la neve

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

****  
  
**  
1\. Sopravvissuti  
  
** E' una maschera di luci soffuse Firenze d'inverno.   
Ha smesso di cadere la neve e il vento è diventato un respiro sottile e freddo sulla tua nuca.   
L'Arno si dispiega come un nastro di ghiaccio e bruma sotto i tuoi piedi, nel cielo una vaga sfumatura color glicine.   
Selina è una sagoma sfuggente e ingannevole seduta lungo i bordi del Ponte Vecchio, una mano sotto al mento e l'altra sulla gelida pietra.   
"La guerra non l'ha distrutto. Ha resistito e si è erso a simbolo di una speranza ormai soffocata. Fu l'unico a essere risparmiato dai bombardamenti, sai?"  
Le regali uno sguardo che è colmo d'ogni cosa e privo d'asperità.   
Selina ti fissa in tralice, sorridendo alla tua risposta.   
"Proprio come noi." **  
  
2\. Vigilia  
  
** E' una sensazione strana.   
E' un languore allo stomaco e la vertigine che precede il salto.   
Sei abituato al dolore, Bruce Wayne, ma non alla felicità.   
Probabilmente, non sai neppure cosa voglia dire.   
E' troppo fragile per le tue mani di guerriero e spietata fiera, troppo effimero per considerarsi 'reale'.  
Selina appoggia un nastro e poi un altro ancora, guardando soddisfatta il risultato.   
Fuori, ha ripreso a nevicare.   
Dentro, tutto il calore che hanno saputo concedersi due creature solitarie come voi.   
Due reietti sotto un vischio d'oro e sangue. **  
  
3\. Giano bifronte  
**  
Firenze esplode nei vostri occhi, inchiostrando il cielo e omaggiando il nuovo anno.   
C'è una malinconia sottile che percorre le vene di una festa tanto abusata e tanto inflazionata, la polvere di un passato che deve cedere il testimone a un nuovo futuro.   
Selina beve un altro sorso di spumante, avvolgendosi nel cappotto e fissando i fuochi, simili a nugoli di lucciole.   
E' un attimo, breve quanto un battito di ciglia, ma le pare di scorgere anche un pipistrello tra quelle fiammelle volanti.   
Ti fissa interdetta, parca di domande e piena di risposte abortite.   
Sospira, liberando una risata.   
" Il mondo va sempre, muovendosi in cerchio e partendo da sé stesso a sé stesso ritorna."  
"Cicerone?" replichi divertito, cercandone le dita calde e affusolate sotto i guanti.   
"No, Signor Wayne. Macrobio." sospira sulle tue labbra, prima di baciarti e lasciar scivolare via dubbi e ricordi.   
E cede Selina, perché tra le sue braccia riposa un pipistrello dalla pelle d'uomo.   
Un Giano bifronte che sorveglia le cavità rovinate del suo cuore.  



End file.
